halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Bertók
Adam Gorćziń "Cyborg" Bertók was a student from HCIT (Hungarian Course of Intellectual Training) whom worked their to get a job in due course time, Adam along with Zsombor Bíborka together whom where good friends also lived in the city of Csongrád on Reach, Biography Early Life Adam was born on February 29th 2532 in Csongrád on the planet Reach, little is known about his child life, except that his father had a company called DNBM Financial and worked as a businessmen for the job, and his mother worked at a school for disabled cadets, Adam on the other hand went to cadet school and often took due courses of being hand picked for the next generation which they where trained how to use guns in case of Covenant defences, He was very friendly among people in Csongrád but he had a autism spectrum disorder which caused him to speak a lot of times, which because he is number one leader of the bunch and geeks he's handpicked in the cadets thus the leader of the group, apparently Adam wanted to become a photographer war correspondent when he grew up but his father rejected it saying he wouldn't want his son to die, as he had cadets become the place for him on Reach, HCIT and Fall of Reach When Adam along made friends with Zsombor Bíborka at Hungarian Course of Intellectual Training, together Zsombor another boy with a disability got along well with Adam, and he chose him as his Sergeant, where for Adam considered himself a Captain of the team, he was Captain of a geek gang, along with Balázs, Donát, Éliás, Fredek, Fúlóp, and Ferenc, where friends of his both of whom including Balázs his childhood friend and Donát together where his Lieutenants, Éliás, Fredek, Fúlóp, and Ferenc, where his Sergeants on the team, however though the team consisting of Adam, Balázs, Donát, Éliás, Fredek, Zsombor, Fúlóp, and Ferenc, together would hang together and go see after the course the Csongrád River or "The Sight of the River" which they together would sit near the river, often they would see a 19 year old boy and girl named Stinky Peterson and Gloria Watkins together on romantic relationship would go fishing for trout, Adam was close to Stinky but he always looked out for everyone, his friends also agreed that Stinky is cool to have a job on the punt on the river and together he would take his collage girlfriend Gloria fishing which she enjoyed doing, Apparently however Adam and Zsombor had girlfriends, Zsófia Éva had a romantic relationship with Adam the two however got along very well together, while Regina Etel got on very well together with Zsombor, the two would go out on a date together and would often go to the river by night they double dated one night together they went to a restaurant "La-Dulcui" together which apparently with their dads money made their night a good night out, though one night Zsófia kissed Adam when he enjoyed the night out with Zsófia, One night when Adam went walking home to his flat he was found by a Resistance soldier whom spoke to him, he was taken to the leader of the Resistance named Sámuel Márkus-Juhász whom was Commander in charge, he spoke with Adam and had talks that he had a famous position of leading a gang unit with his friends, although Adam was hesitant he however agreed to the terms with Sánuel and had to show them his men to meet all the men in the resistance more, after he met Sámuel he went back to his flat which his father was however deeply worried for him that he was running late although he confirmed his father that he found a Resistance and the leader Sámuel and he told his dad that the Resistance maybe the place he would like to be in, his father was impressed but wanted to meet Sámuel which he did meet him and talked about his son they talked that Adam would make a excellent fighter, so he had talks that Adam has a great knowledge of the city thus he also takes photos and videos on his cellphone which he's very cleaver at doing, a meeting was placed with Adam and his friends, When they went to meeting with their friends, Adam introduced Sámuel to his friends, both his best mate Zsombor, and also the rest, Balázs, Donát, Éliás, Fredek, Fúlóp, and Ferenc, together both where introduced as Adam's gang, Sámuel was very pleased but he gave Adam his role of being his second-in-command due to his special knowledge, and also Balázs and Donát, his Lieutenant's and also gave the rest of his friends as Sergeants to the resistance due to being special, Adam however felt pleased to be in the Resistance since it helped give him a job to defend his home planet from the Covenant since the Covenant started attacking on July 24th, the Fall of Reach would start a huge war with Covenant and despite the war led with the Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, and Shipmaster Rho 'Barutamee, Shipmaster Ardo 'Moretumee, and many others on the Fall of Reach the battle was to be a disaster, though the Covenant didn't attack Csongrad city due to having plans to attack it by then before it was decided, However it was not to be and on August 16th the city was attacked by the Covenant, although Resistance Fighters set to blow bridges did their job in doing so but had to retreat when it was too late, Adam led an attack on the Covenant in the city as the Covenant attacked he however took his gang and several others, but most of the men he was with died, but he managed to pull back to the Bus Exchange, their he was last to board the final bus 201 was the final bus to leave the city, Adam, his friends, and everyone on that bus including Sámuel, and also a UNSC Marine Commando Fitzsimmons and a Security Guard named McAfee survived, when the bus got out of its platform it was tricky for it to escape, and though Covenant attacked Adam recorded the fall on his phone it would later be sent to ONI and also the world his advent would be tragic at least he recorded the events on his phone to show the universe the Fall of Reach, Adam though sat alongside with his girlfriend Zsófia and also he did see half of the bus's being destroyed by Type-29 Close Support Fighter's known as Vampire's or Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft or Banshee class also destroyed most of the Buses killing lots on board, however the only known buses to survive this encounter was, Bus 201, the 80 service, Bus 903, Red Bus service 28, and 895 the Blue Line service, and a Red Bus, 978 another of the 28 service, though only four buses made it out unharmed to New Alexandria on the way, they got out of Csongrad and went past serveral settlements, they also went through the Menachite Mountains and Highlands but on the way a Vampire Fighter did miss or so did shoot Bus 978 which a pothole in the road and also the bus driver was already dead, Adam saw 978 run into a huge pothole in the road head first sunk and also several passingers killed half injured, few ok, 201 had to pick up the passingers to get them to safety in doing so they did get everyone to safety and the long journey with now only 3 buses heading to New Alexandria, Category:Humans Category:Colby James